


The Homecoming

by Flantastic



Series: The Surprises [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flantastic/pseuds/Flantastic
Summary: What was supposed to be a straightforward covert op for the alpha James Bond turned into an extended, deep undercover mission.  Almost six months after leaving England he returns to London and the omega he was forced to leave behind; his beloved Q.He thinks he’ll surprise Q by turning up unannounced in the middle of the night.  As it turns out, Q has a much bigger surprise waiting for him...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of 'The Surprises'.

 

James paid the cabbie, turned up his jacket collar and stepped out of the black London taxi into the pouring rain.  It was almost four in the morning and the night air was chilled.  Despite the water which quickly ran through his short hair to soak his shirt collar, he paused after watching the cab leave to look up at the unassuming Kensington town house in front of him.

Home.

Inside the house was his own bed, something he hadn’t seen for almost six months, and in that, his beloved Q.

From a personal point of view the mission he was returning from had been a disaster but it was all a matter of perspective.  He hadn’t seen his partner for all that time.  He hadn’t been there for not one but two of his heats and James’s heart clenched when he thought how much he’d missed being with Q.  As far as MI6 were concerned though, the mission had been a resounding, unexpected success.  

The mark, George McNally, had apparently come from nowhere.  He was a billionaire businessman that no-one knew much about.  His identity appeared to be legitimate but upon enquiry, none of his supposed old schoolmates or workmates actually remembered him.  There were rumours that he was involved in a massive arms deal that may or may not have included a nuclear arsenal capable of wiping out most of the major European cities.  Both MI5 and MI6 had been investigating him for months but he was so notoriously private it had been difficult to get a handle on him.  One thing that they knew  about him was his reputation for brutal reprisals against anyone who talked about him.  As a result, no-one was willing to speak out against the man. 

The other thing that they knew for sure about him was that he loved to gamble.

About once a month McNally would appear at an exclusive casino somewhere in Europe.  He’d stay for anything up to a week, depending how his luck was going, and then disappear again.  James, and Felicity Coulten, 002, were placed on high alert.  Facial recognition software was left running on security cameras at a number of the casinos he was known to frequent.  As soon as McNally was spotted they were to move in.  Coulten was designated primary agent.  She was to attempt to seduce McNally and infiltrate his network that way.  James was there purely as back-up in case things got nasty. 

Coulten was a good agent but she was relatively new to using seduction on a mission.  Despite being a stunning six-foot beta of Italian descent that most men would fall over themselves to spend time with, James saw almost immediately that McNally wasn’t interested in her charms.  In fact, she had come on far too strong, making one of his many alpha goons grab her arm to get her to leave.  James made a split-second decision and stepped in.  He loudly complained about the shocking way the young lady was being treated and when McNally tried to threaten him?  James had looked him straight in the eye and told him to fuck off.

He’d wondered for a moment if he’d gone too far but McNally, who it transpired was bored of being constantly pandered to by everyone around him, had burst out laughing.  He’d clapped James on the back and bought him a drink.

And that was the moment it all went to shit for James.

He’d only come on the mission as a favour.  Q had only just gotten over his last heat when he was forced to leave him.  A heat which had kicked in barely two weeks after a particularly nasty dose of gastric flu had ravaged his system.  James had left him while he was still recovering and every instinctive part of him demanded that he return to his mate.  Biological imperatives had no place in a Double-0’s life however so when McNally invited James for a drink on his private yacht, James had grinned at him and told him it would be his pleasure.  They hit it off.  Drinks turned into dinner and dinner turned into a job offer. McNally must have had someone runs checks on James’s cover identity and seen that he'd been under investigation for both arms and people-smuggling.  As the morally dubious ‘Bruce Foxington’ (Q had actually smirked as he handed him his papers with that stupid name on, the little shit), James saw no option but to accept.

Ever since then, James had been travelling the world with McNally, using his charm and guile to infiltrate the master criminal’s network.  A month in, he’d made the horrifying discovery that the rumours were true.  McNally was attempting to obtain nuclear weapons for another, larger organisation.  One which planned to target all the major cities in Europe.  Any hopes that James might have had for an early end to his mission dissolved.  No-one knew exactly who McNally was working with and until James could find out who it was, he wasn’t going anywhere.  After six long months, he’d finally caught a break and after a ridiculously long-winded shootout in the French Pyrenees, he’d managed to get the evidence he needed to bring both criminal organisations down.

In some ways it was one of his greatest achievements but if he was honest, it meant little to him.  What mattered to him more than anything else in the world was that he was finally coming home to his omega.  His Q.  They’d managed to speak on the phone only a handful of times over the past six months.  McNally’s paranoia at being tracked was such that he banned most mobile phones and electronic equipment from his various villas.  The only computers and phones on his properties were hardwired and under constant surveillance.  The only time James had the opportunity to phone Q was when he escorted the criminal to the various casinos.  His heart had ached the first time they managed a phone call long enough for them to talk privately after James had completed his official report.  Q had sounded upset and James thought he knew why; he was due his first heat in over three years without James there with him.  He’d tried to reassure the younger man and he’d promised to be home soon. 

‘Soon’ ended up being four months, and another heat, later.

James shivered and realised he’d been wool-gathering.  He climbed the steps up to their front door as he dug into his pocket to find the door key he’d collected from his locker at MI6 headquarters and quickly went inside.  The house was just how he remembered it.  Cosy and warm, it smelt of old wood and  _ them _ .  Him and Q.  He took a deep breath as he stripped off his coat by the door and toed off his wet shoes.  He considered going into the lounge to get a tumbler of whiskey but dismissed the idea.  Upstairs, fast asleep in his bed was his mate and it was him that he wanted, not alcohol.

He quickly climbed the stairs and went into the main bathroom.  It was at the other end of the landing to their bedroom.  He wanted to shower before getting into bed, hopefully without disturbing Q.  He’d managed to speak to Q after escaping McNally’s compound earlier that day.  He’d sounded exhausted.  James had told him that his flight wasn’t due in until seven in the morning and that he would see him then.  It was a little white lie – he’d actually made the flight that arrived several hours earlier.  He grinned when he thought of how surprised Q was going to be at waking up next to him.  He stripped off his clothes and turned on the faucet, stepping in under the spray when it was warm enough. 

The other reason he wanted to reconnect with Q in bed was a more practical one.  Seeing James again after so long was likely to trigger a mini-heat in Q.  James laughed to himself as he soaped his body up and remembered wrangling Q out of his office the first time they shared a heat.  He’d spent four glorious days with Q back then, three of them with Q in full heat.  He closed his eyes and let the warm shower wash away the suds as he remembered taking Q for the first time, falling in love with him really, and of the life they’d shared ever since.

Turning off the shower, James stepped out and grabbed a towel.  Quickly drying himself off, he cleaned his teeth using a new brush from the cupboard under the sink.  Once he was completely clean he quietly padded, still naked, up the darkened hallway.  He pushed open the door to their bedroom and his breath caught as he saw his omega.

Q was lying with his back to the door.  He’d rolled onto James’s side of the bed and seemed to be hugging most of the duvet which was piled up along the edge.  A small portion of the bedclothes lay over him but despite this James could see that he was naked.  The light from the streetlamp outside the open curtains accentuated the curve of Q’s body and James smiled when he realised that Q had put weight on; his normally bony hip looked almost voluptuous.  He took another deep breath.  The smell of  _ them _ was intense in this room and James frowned a little in confusion.  He would have thought that after so long away his own scent would have faded.  Just then Q shifted in his sleep and let out a little sigh and James forgot all about the scent and the mission and the hundred other things that had been racing through his head. 

Sitting on the bed carefully so as not to jostle him, James slid over until he was spooned up behind his mate.  He placed his hand on Q’s hip and nuzzled into the hair at the top of his neck.  He breathed in deeply, revelling in the sweet spicy smell of Q’s skin.  His exhale was shaky.  He’d missed this so damned much.  Q shifted at the warm breath on his neck and James slid his hand around him to stroke down over his stomach and…

James froze.

He’d slept with Q like this often enough to know his mate’s body intimately but he felt…  _ wrong _ .  Instead of the slight dip at his hip and the slim, smooth belly that he expected he found an expanse of swelling, too large to be a simple case of putting on a few pounds.  Q stirred as James tentatively moved his fingers against the roundness.

“James?”  Q’s voice was slurred with sleep and husky.  His slim hand found James’s questing one and he guided it to the front of him and flattened his palm against him.  “You’re back…  Oh darling, I thought you wouldn’t be here until tomorrow… I’ve been wanting to tell you so badly…” He looked over his shoulder at James and whispered;

“Welcome home Daddy.”

James leapt off the bed like he’d been burned and went for the light switch by the door.  He flicked it and they both squinted as light flooded the room.  Q sat up awkwardly and, as the bed clothes fell away, James saw him properly for the first time.

His belly drew the eye immediately.  He was huge.  Blooming and obviously in the later stages of pregnancy.  Q’s hand rested on the top of his bump and he rubbed at it, as if soothing himself as he quietly watched James, a shy smile just touching his lips.  Above his hand his chest looked swollen and puffy.  His nipples were darker than they had been and larger, no doubt getting ready to start producing milk for his pup.

Their pup.

James’s knees felt like they were going to give way and he leant on the doorframe for support.  Not twenty-four hours earlier James had literally brought a knife to a gunfight with six other men and killed them all.  There’d been no fear then, just cold calculation.  But this?  This terrified him.  Q was pregnant.  That explained the combined scent.  He was pregnant and it was James that had made him that way.  He was pregnant.  The words kept swimming through his head.  But how?  He looked at Q who was watching him intently.  As if reading James’s mind, he began to speak.

“Doctor Conroy thinks it was the gastric flu that I had just before the last heat we spent together.  All the vomiting must have interfered with the contraception I was taking.”

James tried to make sense of what Q was saying.

“But the condoms…”

“Come on James.  You know the stats as well as I.  Condoms are only 90% effective during a heat at best.  Pheromones run rampant, people get careless… can you tell me without a shadow of a doubt you were wearing one every single time you knotted me?  Because personally I haven’t got a clue.”

James growled.

“Are you blaming me for this?”

Q laughed quietly.

“I couldn’t have done it on my own.”

“But you did, didn’t you?” James snapped, the squirming feeling of confusion giving way to the heat of anger.  “You did this all on your own.  Tell me  _ Thomas _ , would you have even told me you were having my pup if my mission hadn’t finished?”

Q recoiled as if he’d been slapped and the protective hand slid over his belly again.

“James, that’s not fair.”

“Not fair?  NOT FAIR?!” James bellowed.  “Not fair is keeping this from me!  Not fair is running me on some poxy mission when I should have been here with you, caring for you and supporting you!!  Not fair is making me think for the past six months that I’d failed you by not being here for you during your heats!”  His voice cracked on the last word and he suddenly decided that he needed that drink after all.  He stormed out of the room.

A few minutes and three swiftly-downed whiskeys later he heard the stairs creak as Q came down.  He turned to see his mate dressed in a pair of lounge pants and an old t-shirt of James’s.  The soft material draped around his slight shoulders but clung to his swollen stomach.  He carried James’s bathrobe.

“Please put this on.” His voice was quiet and James could see with some regret that he was tearful.  “You’ll get cold.”

James took the garment and put it on before turning back to the whiskey bottle and pouring another drink.  He gritted his teeth as Q began to speak again.

“I went to Doctor Conroy because I’d been feeling under the weather.  I thought it was separation sickness.” The sickness was a common enough malady.  It usually affected younger omegas or ones with a particularly strong mating bond.  “I wanted her to put me on suppressants.  I didn’t want to go through a heat without you.  Conroy took some blood to check my hormone levels and… well.”

James took a swig.  He was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol.

“So that would have been…”

He heard Q swallow before he spoke.

“About a month after you went on mission.”

James shook his head, trying to fight the anger which was re-igniting.  He didn’t want to fight, he really didn’t, but he felt like his heart was going to explode with all the emotions that were coursing through him.

“So.  Five months ago.”

“I suppose.”

“You suppose.  You’ve known you were pregnant for five months and you didn’t think to tell me.”  He had a sudden thought.  “Was it Mallory?”

“What?”

“Mallory.  Did he spout some shit about queen and country and force you to keep quiet to keep me doing my job?”

“No.”  Q looked solemn.  “It was all my decision.”

“Your… FUCK!”

James threw the glass at the wall, well clear of where Q was standing, and it shattered with a loud retort.  The omega flinched and took a step back in fright.  He suddenly cried out, staggered and inelegantly sat on the floor with a bump. 

All his anger instantly fled as James rushed to his mate’s side.

“Tom!  Shit!  Darling, did it hit you?  Oh God!  I’m so sorry.”

He dropped to his knees and tenderly lifted Q’s foot.  It was beginning to drip blood.  Shifting it slightly he saw the glint of a shard of glass lodged in the bottom of his heel.  He gently placed it back down.

“I’m so sorry.”  James repeated.  “Hold on darling.  Don’t try to move.”

Running to the kitchen, he pulled out one of their many first aid kits.  He grabbed a roll of kitchen towel and when he returned he saw with alarm that Q was now lying on the floor. 

“Tom, baby?”

“Mmm’okay,” Q slurred.  “Jus’ been moving around too quick.  I’ll be alrigh’.  S’normal…”

James made short work of removing the shard and cleaning up the wound.  Once it was securely dressed he scooped up his mate and carried him back up the stairs to their bedroom.

“I’m so sorry I hurt you.  I didn’t mean to.  I just…  I couldn’t…” James hitched Q up, kissing his forehead. 

“I wanted to tell you.” Q said tiredly, nuzzling into his neck, “Every day I wanted to tell you.  I’ve been so lonely without you. I couldn't even face going for my last two scans. See them growing inside me.  Not without you.  I was scared... I was so scared I might never get to see you again.  That it might be the mission that you finally...”  He choked up.

“Shhh.  It’s okay,” James soothed as he placed Q on the bed.  He helped him to pull off his t-shirt and remove his glasses.

“…but McNally was a real threat and I knew that if I told you, you’d scrub the mission and come straight home and we might not have had another chance to stop him…”

James helped Q as he raised his hips and wriggled out of his trousers.

“…and what if he managed to carry out his plans?  What if London was attacked?  I wanted our pups to be safe.  Mallory understood.  He was all for finding a way to extract you but I asked him to wait until the last possible moment.  If you hadn’t come home by the start of next month… he would have given the order to send for you…  I know it was wrong of me but…” 

Q started to cry again as James slipped out of his robe.  Climbing back into bed he leant over Q and kissed him through his tears.  It was their first kiss in six months and it was delicate and loving.  Q wound his fingers up into James’s hair and then guided his face to the crook of his neck and that special place where his scent gland lay.  James licked over the delicate area and bit it lightly before pressing his lips to it.  He whispered onto the damp flesh.

“It wasn’t wrong of you sweetheart.  I’m trying to understand, I really am, and I’m sorry I lost my temper.  It was just such a shock.  I love you so much.  Please just give me a chance to get used to all of this.” 

Q’s fingers continued to weave their way through his hair as James kissed down his body.  He paused to lick over each nipple in turn, running the flat of his tongue over them and drawing on them gently before lifting Q’s arms and breathing in the warm smell of his armpits.  He smoothed his hands over the rounded expanse of Q’s belly, running his tongue over it, nuzzling his nose briefly over his flattened belly button; its usual cute little dip gone.  He kissed his way down the trail of hair which led between his legs.

A small part of James knew that what he was doing was motivated by pure alpha instinct but he could no more stop himself from scenting Q than he could have chosen not to take his next breath.  Q allowed him to carefully part his legs.  He gave a quiet whine of acquiescence as James lowered his head and licked at the hair which surrounded his sex, burrowing his nose into it and losing himself in the alluring sweet-spicy aroma of his pregnant mate.  His entire pubic area smelt of Q and of James and of something else.  Something indefinable.  James wondered with a rough twist of excitement if it was his child.

Once he had thoroughly licked, kissed and caressed every inch of Q, James crawled halfway up the bed and curled himself around his mate’s stomach.  He kissed the distended skin, marvelling at the spidery network of stretch marks that covered it.  They looked beautiful to him.  He ran his fingers over them in awe as he took a shaky breath.

“This is almost too much to take in.”  He whispered, pressing his lips to Q’s belly again and shivering when he felt movement from within.  He looked up at Q feeling stripped bare, completely vulnerable with the power of the love that he was feeling for him.  After everything he’d done in his life, all the violence he’d seen and perpetrated he couldn’t have believed that he could feel so much love for one man..  “I love you so much.  My God.  And this little one.  How can I adore my child so much already when I didn’t know anything about them half an hour ago?”

Q hummed.  He sounded almost amused.

“What?”

“Who are you talking about?” Q asked, a mischievous smile lighting up his tired face.  James smoothed his hand over Q’s flank.

“Our pup of course.”

“Oh, I see.  Which one?”

James took a moment to catch up.

“There’s…”

“More than one pup.”

“You’re…”

“Going to have twins, yes.”

“We’re…

“Going to have twins.  I said that already.  Would you like me to draw you a diagram?”

James crawled up the bed, dragging the duvet with him and securely wrapped up his mate.  He closed his eyes and revelled in the feeling of their pups between them.  His eyes widened as one of them kicked, nudging his stomach.  He barked out a slightly hysterical laugh.  Jesus.  This really was going to take some getting used to.  His kissed Q tenderly.

“Fucking hell.”  He remarked.

“ _ Surprise _ .” whispered Q, smiling.

 

 


End file.
